Rejected
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: The punch didn't hurt my body, but my mind is aching. How could she do this to me? Jacob-centric. Some Eclipse spoilers. Rated T for Teen. dedicated to Sakurahime92


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books. That would be nice, though, ne?**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This is my first shot at a Jacob-centric story. I don't hate him as much as I did before...that being said, this goes out to Sakurahime92, a devoted Jacob fan. Hope you like it, Tohru-chan! Let the deadly tale begin!**

She must really hate me now. Check that, I _know_ she hates me.

And I can't say that I blame her for it.

I was completely out of line. It was wrong, I know, but still, she kissed me back! Why can't she admit that she liked it? I mean, sure she likes that parasite, but she can't deny the fact that she likes me, too.

Man, when did this become so confusing? Oh, right. When I realized that I was in love with Bella. Well, I guess that would do it.

Why does she have to be so unreasonable? I could protect her more than that _vampire_ could. I mean, if she spilled one drop of blood, he could attack her. I would never do that. But, then again, blood didn't affect me the same way it did Cullen. But still, she'd be safe with me.

Confused, I heard my stomach growl. Time to go eat something. But what was left that Seth and Leah hadn't already taken?

Padding out to the kitchen, I found some unopened Cheetos in the cupboard. I sliced the bag open with my fingernail and walked outside to think, trying to get Bella off my mind.

It was her fault, really. Why couldn't she just ditch that bloodsucker and come with me? Because she's obsessed with him. Of course.

But it _was_ her fault that she broke her hand. She didn't have to punch me. Well, attempt to punch me. I wouldn't have known she was trying to hurt me if she didn't scream the way that she did. If she _really_ wanted to do some damage, she should have told me that she loved me too, even though I would have known she was lying. Then again, Bella Swan isn't known for her lying skills.

Walking into the garage, I saw my motorcycle resting against the wall. Oh man, did we have some fun times with those things…I wonder what she did with hers? She probably threw it away. Maybe that stronger vampire had dismembered it. What was his name again? Emmett? Ah well. I really don't care.

Just _think_ing about those memories makes my heart ache. She was going to give up her humanity forever just so she could be with some stupid leech. Am I not good enough for her or something? Just because I'm not as good looking as Cullen doesn't mean I'm completely worthless!

She wouldn't see that. I don't think she ever will.

I know I had seemed so carefree after I kissed her, but she couldn't know how I felt about that. It really was unintentional. But, damn, it was good! Well, I don't really have any experience to go by, but damn!

I heard voices outside the garage, so I set the Cheetos down on the seat of my motorcycle and went out to see who it was. Or who they were.

Seth and Leah. Why did he always have to bring his stupid sister with him?

"Hey, Jake!" Seth waved when he saw me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, knowing as soon as I said it that I sounded harsh.

"Geez, _some_one's in a fowl mood today." Leah wasn't always very companionate, was she?

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Leah." I glowered at her.

"What's up, Jake?" Seth asked, noticing that I was a tad edgier than normal.

"It's nothing." I shrugged, licking the orange from the Cheetos off my fingers.

"Well, I'm going inside to eat something." Leah said, walking into the house. I certainly didn't want her in my house, but she'd kill me if I tried to put up a fight.

"So what's really going on, Jacob?" Seth asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, knowing I sounded moody.

"Is it about Bella?" Damn, how did Seth figure out these things?

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What is it, then? Billy said that Charlie said that something happened between you two." Seth said.

"When did you see Billy?" I frowned. I knew that my dad wasn't home, but I never know where he runs off to.

"He came by to see Mom. That's when I decided to come see you down here." Seth said as we walked back to the garage.

"So you bring Leah?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She was going to annoy Billy at home." Seth shrugged. "I figured I could bring her here. So…" he tried to bring us back on topic. "What happened between you and Bella?"

I frowned as I said, "I kissed her."

"Seriously?!" Seth's voice was full of surprise. "But what's so bad about that?"

"That's what I don't understand!" I exclaimed as I heard Leah microwaving something in the kitchen. "It felt so right when I was kissing her, but now it feels horrible."

And it's not like I could ever forget kissing Bella. That was my first kiss, for one thing. And it was Bella! How do you forget something like that?

"What did she think?" Seth asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"She broke her hand trying to punch me in the mouth." I gave a small grin.

"I guess she didn't want you to kiss her, Jake." Seth smiled as well.

"No really?" I rolled my eyes. "But she kissed me back!"

"So?" Seth obviously didn't get my problem.

"She's so in love with that Edward, and then she kisses me back!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "She's messing with me."

"I don't think Bella would do that, Jake." Seth shook his head. "You're her best friend. I don't think she'd ever want to hurt you."

"Well, she did." I said sadly.

"But she never meant to do it." Seth said.

"I'm not so sure. Why do you think she tried to punch me?" I locked my eyes on Seth.

"Because she didn't want you to kiss her." Seth said simply.

"But that doesn't mean she has to go punching me!" I exclaimed. "Or attempting to, anyway!"

"She was just mad, Jake. You know what girls are like when they're mad." Seth said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you would know." I muttered darkly, thinking of the werewolf in my kitchen.

"It'll all work out, Jacob." Seth assured me.

"How can it when she's still in love with that damn vampire?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, you two will be friends again soon enough." Seth said. "In the meantime, I suppose we should find my sister. I don't want her ruining your house."

"Yeah, she can save that for when she gets home." I smiled.

"So you think she should destroy our house?" Seth rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Jake."

"Oh, no problem." I grinned.

We walked back to the kitchen to find Leah finishing a Hot Pocket at the table, reading a newspaper in front of her.

"Let's go, Leah." Seth said, grabbing his sister's shoulders and pulling her out of her chair.

"What were you talking about?" Leah demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said.

"We'll see you later, Jake." Seth said as he walked out the door with Leah.

"Later, Seth! Bye, Leah." I called after them.

After they left, my mind was still spinning. I should get some sleep. I haven't been getting much lately. Between Sam running me ragged and thinking about Bella, I had no time for sleep. Still, now was the perfect opportunity. Billy wasn't home to bug me and I wasn't on duty for a few more hours. Curling up on the couch, I snuggled against a nearby pillow, allowing my eyes to close as I drifted off to sleep.

And maybe Seth was right. Maybe things would work out in the end.

**I hope it wasn't too bad...ah well. I'll do requests if anyone wants some done. Just let me know. Review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
